Kedric Shane
Kedric Woodhouse Expelled Slytherin Owned by Carn Personality Kedric is arrogant beyond belief sometimes. He believes that he is better than everyone else around him as a result of his well off upbringing. He is also not very patient with anybody. He has a very short temper and gets up set when things don't go his way. He is also very cunning and quick minded, which might be his only good qualities. Kedric also hates his father after what happened. Kedric happens to hate wife-beating. History Kedric comes from a very well off British family, he is an only child allowing his parents to spoil him beyond belief. He grew up in a house surrounded by servants and was schooled by a private tutor up till the point when he went to Hogwarts. The only reason he's there is punishment for having an affair with his step-mom as his mother died during childbirth. Kedric's father is a very busy man and never had much time for Kedric, his step-mom is barely older than him if you can believe it. Kedric's father remarried in Kedric's 4th year to an 18 year old. He likes his step-mom though she's nice to him. The affair started when his step-mom felt like she wasn't getting enough atention for Kedric's father. One of the servants caught them and told his father, who immediately sent Kedric off to Hogwarts and divorced his step-mom and hired as his as personal maid. Kedric now hates his father, and his ex step-mom is degraded and is forced to do all the things a wife would do without the benefits. At the end of his fifth year, a man named Javaad found Kedric and offered him a proposition. He was willing to train Kedric in the dark arts and give him a place to stay after his father kicked him out after a fight broke out in Hogwarts. Kedric accepted and has been living and training with Javaad ever since. One day, Kedric got into a fight with the Head Girl Charity Bagman, he was threatening her and looked like he was about to seriously hurt her when Professor Hepburn stepped in and grabbed him by the back of the neck, he spun around and cast Sectumsempra. He was promptly knocked out then dragged to the Hospital Wing, he was then expelled. Appearance Since Kedric is heir to the Woodhouse family fortune he believes he has a reputation to uphold. He usually wears white dress shirt with black dress pants, a black vest and a black tie. He usually wears a black fedora atop his head. If it's cold he will wear a black tailcoat. Relationships Family=Trey Woodhouse (Father) - Kedric hates his father for the way he has been treating him lately. He only hates one person more than his father Chyna Woodhouse (Mother, Deceased) - Kedric never knew her, so he could care less about his mother |-|Friends=Mississippi Ashford - One of the few people he can really say is a friend. She understands him more than anyone else does, therefore he treats her with respect. Ariel Gallagher - He'll have to pretend to be her boyfriend a few times apparently. She'll owe him a small favor, it would be more but she treats him with some respect so it will be a small favor. Javaad Aaron Matthews - His Dark Arts mentor. He treats with respect because Javaad's taken him under his wing and he's grateful for that. |-|Enemies=Charity Bagman - He blames her for her expulsion and hates her more than anyone else. He's sworn he will have his revenge one way or another. Alessandra D'Martin - His ex-girlfriend. He hates her because he thinks she left him because she didn't want to date an expelled student. Category:Slytherin Category:Kedric Woodhouse Category:Dark Wizards Category:Expelled Category:ISTJ Category:Straight Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Adult Character Category:Name begins with "K" Category:Pure-Blood Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:October Birthday Category:Right Handed Category:Patronus Listed Category:Large Patronus Category:Reptile Patronus Category:Born In England Category:English